Canon Policy
See Also: '''Canon: An article that defines the concept and terms of Canon within the VU. The term Canon is generally used to refer to content, material, or information which is generally agreed to be authoritative and accurate. In fiction, Canon is often used to refer to the stories and elements of fictional worlds viewed as 'official' or 'approved.' In other words, Canon is the recognized, accepted and binding stories, backstory, plots, and elements that are seen as being 'accurate' or 'real' in the context of the fictional setting which then shapes future content generated. With most fictional settings this term is usually used to differentiate between content created by the official creators of the property, as opposed to licensed content, or fan generated content. In the Visionary Universe Canon is a bit more complex. The Visionary Universe Canon is an important term in understanding the workings of the Visionary Universe and most especially this reference project. In easy terms, the Visionary Universe Canon is the established 'facts' of the Visionary Universe as directly contained in the published and/or produced and publicly available content, whatever the medium, format, means of distribution or development, as long as it is content approved and overseen by Visionary Comics Studio. In this particular case, this also includes content generated for this reference project, and available to the public through this Wiki when such content follows the guidelines and spirit of the Wiki itself. Sources of Canon Material Primary Sources For the purposes of the Visionary Universe, ultimately, canon material is any and all story and story related material overseen by Visionary Comics Studio and thus approved. This would include, but not necessarily be limited to the following: *Visionary Universe Comics (issues and/or series) *Visionary Universe Prose (short stories, novellas, novel and novel series) *Visionary Universe Video Productions (indy films, TV specials or series, or movies) This includes online media formats for each category as well. Any content created for the wiki which directly references material established in official Visionary Universe productions would be the most likely to be considered canon. For example, Encyclopedia or Chronicles entries created to outline and reference events and information revealed in a published / distributed story, which reflect only the facts and directly observed events, are thus going to be considered as canonical as the story they reference. In order to create entries which reflect the most in terms of canon, one should create the entries from a typical news style perspective. In other words, entries should contain only the 'facts' and refrain from speculation. For example, a more canon reflective entry might reference a series of events between characters which was portrayed in a given story. Were the entry to speculate as to mood, intent, or feelings in the characters not directly stated or observed, or to specify precursor or repercussions of the events not specifically defined in the story, the entry then strays from being merely canon based reference. This type of reference material is the core focus of Primary Source Articles and forms the basis for the wiki project in general. All such canon based reference should be fully documented, in terms of wiki links to all relevant references that either have received, or should receive an entry in the wiki and notation of what productions were referenced within using the standard notation, listing the reference by production title enclosed in ( ) following the relevant content. '''Example: *SoulStar awoke, startled from his dreams, finding himself in bed. (SoulStar Volume I:The Dreaming) Secondary Sources Specifically, the secondary source of canon for the Visionary Universe is primarily the original content and material created in and for this reference project. Under the guidelines of the Wiki Project, reference material, including all new material generated by readers, is part of the canon when such material is created and added under the guidelines and in keeping with the general spirit of the project. Obviously while not as definitive as actual published or produced material, the intent of the reference project is to allow fans to contribute and expand the richness and depth of the Visionary Universe by defining Supplementary Material and fleshing out characters, cultures and history of the Visionary Universe in Primary Source Articles. It also allows for contributors to create Secondary Source Articles, or articles more speculative, but still supplementary material based, which are related to more primary or core entries of the project. Actual story content should in some way relate to all Secondary Source Articles as well, even if that relationship is by way of the story inspiring the article. All intention is to respect such material as added whenever possible. Changes will only be made, or additions deleted when there is an overwhelming need based on content material in imminent development which would contradict such reference. NOTE: These uses of Primary Sources and Secondary Sources should not be confused with the use of Primary Source Articles and Secondary Source Articles used to refer to types of articles contained within this reference. Qualifying as Canon What does Qualify? Material becomes more definitive as canon the more definitive and explicit the material. Any content in published or produced material should be considered absolute canon when: *It is explicitly shown experientially within the material *It is defined, outlined or shown as such within the material *It is recorded or referenced in published reference work Content may be considered functionally canon when: *It is fairly represented within the material, witnessed but second-hand or observed from a 'distance' *It is alluded to or referenced by multiple and disparate sources within the material Content may be canon, but may later be disputed when: *It is only obliquely witnessed or shown in the material *It is referred to by singular sources within the material *It is included within the reference project, but provides only supplementary material to existing canon content What Does Not Qualify? *Any material which disputes more firmly previously established canon *Any reference based material generated which has no precluding anchor or connection to firmly established canon (new characters, or major events referenced but never shown in published or produced material) *Any material generated outside the purview of Visionary Comics Studio and publicly distributed by any means without their approval Apocryphal Material For general purposes any material that is questionably canon falls under this category. Apocryphal material may be content alluded to or referred to by characters in a story, which thus may not be accurate, or reference material generated through this project which has not been 'confirmed' in a published or produced project. In general, apocryphal material will be open to discussion and debate until final decisions are made from moderators, or facts are more clearly established in a published or produced project. However, in the spirit of the wiki project and true collaboration, the mutual understanding is that when such material is created for the sake of the reference it will be considered respectfully canon until overwhelming reason, debate or other cause requires it to be changed. In addition, it should be noted that contributors can create more intentionally apocryphal content under the Apocrypha heading for main articles, or all new concepts under the Category:Apocryphal Entries. See Apocryphal Policy for more information. Additional Resources *Canon: An article that defines the concept and terms of Canon within the VU *Wikipedia article on Canon *Apocrypha and Apocryphal Policy: For detailed articles on the flip-side of Canon *Category:Apocryphal Entries: A Category listing of specifically created apocryphal entries Category:Admin Category:Guidelines Category:Site Information